Duelist Contestant
The Duelist Contestants are people-based challenge which are found in the Makati City in Yu-Gi-Oh Tag Force 5. Duelist Contestants are based on Duel Academy students from Tag Force series and over five hundred duelists anyone who duel them. Despite their decks, clothing and duel disks, some contestants has a variety of play styles, deck types and level dueling skills depends on Roan's partner's dueling skills. However, you can challenge them or tag duel them requires partner. Duelist Contestants are also rewarded with some s to the player and fill up hearts to the player's partner when every contestants beaten in duel. The Rankings of the Duelist Contestants The Duelist Contestants separated into 3 duel ranks groups by Seto's views of the broadcast network center as it related to how he felt of the people who originally had the Yu-Gi-Oh! Channel on TV. They are variety of duel disks and level deck types. *'Low-Level Duelist Contestant' is where the low level Duelists are cast. It was formed by anyone after the signed of the Tag Duel Contest, whom Seto deemed worthless and a Low Level Duelist. Their decks and dueling skills are beginners and easy to challenge them. Low-Level Duelist Contestant are rewarded with only small amounts of DPs to the player and small fill up heart to the player's partner when any Low-Level Duelist Contestants beaten in duel. *'Mid-Level Duelist Contestant' is where the mid level Duelists are cast. It was formed by the dueler center after the signed of the Tag Duel Contest, whom Seto didn't care much for. However, their decks and dueling skills are moderated for playing intermediates especially Roan's partner , Leon Wilson, Blair Flannigan or some other characters. Mid-Level Duelist Contestants are also rewarded with some medium amounts of DPs to the player and moderate fill up heart to the player's partner when any Mid-Level Duelist Contestants beaten in duel. *'High-Level Duelist Contestant' are a highest rank of two Duelist Contestant ranks. It was formed by the Expert Duel Terminal after the signed of the Expert Tag Duel Contest, and of course Seto viewed himself as one of the BEST Duelists and therefore this level is the high level Duelists. However, their decks and dueling skills are being expert for playing experiences and harder to beat them especially Roan's partner Zigfried or high level duelist characters causing Roan's fate at risk when he lose a duel. High-Level Duelist Contestant are also rewarded with large amounts of DPs to the player and large fill up heart to the player's partner when any High-Level Duelist Contestants beaten in duel. Duelist Contestant chooses as partner As player selected any Duelist Contestant, the Heart Gauge replaced with Star Gauge by doing the same way as Tag Force series. Choose Duelist Contestant partner Low-Level, Mid-Level or High-Level. Each of your Duelist Contestants' decks are variety of deck types such as Burn Deck, Warrior Deck, etc. However, you have to follow in the TF Story Mode between Roan and the Duelist Contestant. Category:Plot Elements